World
by covi
Summary: SSHG Tiempo después de la Batalla Final, Severus escucha una canción y la recuerda...Decide volver a conquistarla. ¿Lo conseguirá?


_Antes de nada decirles que soy una apasiona de la música muggle…_

_Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía una serie, también muggle… (es lo bueno que tiene ser mestiza: te tragas el "Corazón de Bruja" con todos sus medios desplegados, pero también puedes disfrutar de "Los 4400", "Lost" o "CSI las Vegas"…)_

_Como todos sabemos, ninguno de nosotros somos los verdaderos inventores de estos personajes (más quisiéramos…). __**Todos pertenecen a nuestra diosa JK ROWLING…**_

_La historia es un "songfiction", y, como en todos los songfiction, es muy importante conocer la canción… Y así de paso conocéis otros grupos, que sólo me escuchais reggeaton de ese…_

_Ya nos vamos conociendo…sé que por mucho que digáis "¡que siiii, pesadaaaa….que ya la buscamos!", esas promesas nunca se cumplen (porque somos una bola de perráncanos), os lo voy a poner más fácil: os paso el link para que la escuchéis, lloréis emocionados, la volváis a oír, y llegue un momento en el que, de tanto que os gustará, me mandaréis un review agradeciéndome que os descubriera la canción… (aunque del fic no diréis nada porque no os gustará…). Pero al menos me sentiré feliz de recibir alguno…aunque sea un vociferador como la copa de un pino…__**  
**_

CANCIÓN: WORLD  
GRUPO: FIVE FOR FIGHTING  
LINK: SS/HG  
LETRA CANCIÓN:

**Got a package full of wishes / **_( tengo un paquete lleno de deseos)_**  
****A time machine, a magic wand **_/ (una máquina del tiempo, una varita)_**  
****A globe made out of gold /**_ (un globo forrado de oro)__  
_**No instructions or commandments/ **_(sin instrucciones o mandatos)_**  
****Laws of gravity or indecisions to uphold / **_(leyes de gravedad o indecisiones que mantener)__  
_**Printed on the box I see 'Acme's Build a World to Be' / **_(escrito en la caja veo "Construya su propio Mundo, marca ACME")_**  
****Take a chance, grab a piece / **_(decídete, toma un poco)_**  
****Help me to believe it / **_(ayúdame a crearlo)_****

**What kind of world do you want / **_(¿qué clase de Mundo quieres?)_**  
****Think anything / **_(piensa en cualquier cosa)_**  
****Let's start at the start / **_(empiézalo desde el principio)_**  
****Build a masterpiece / **_(haz una obra maestra)_**  
****Be careful what you wish for /**_ (cuidado con lo que pides)_**  
****History starts now / **_(la historia comienza ahora)_****

**Should there be people or peoples /**_ (puede haber una persona o muchas)_**  
****Money, funny pedestals / **_(dinero, cosas divertidas)_**  
****For fools who never pay / **_(para locos que nunca pagan)_**  
****Raise your army, choose your steeple / **_(levanta tu ejército, elige tus pasos)_**  
****Don't be shy, the satellites can look the other way / **_(no seas timid, los satellites miran hacia otro lado) _**  
****Lose the earthquakes, keep the faults / **_(quita los terremotos, pása de las faltas)_**  
****Fill the oceans without the salt /**_ (rellena océanos sin la sal)_**  
****But every man, on his own / **_(pero cada uno a lo suyo)_**  
****Hey, can you dig it baby/ **_(hey, lo harás, cariño?)_****

**What kind of world do you want / **_(¿qué clase de Mundo quieres?)_**  
****Think anything / **_(piensa lo que sea)_**  
****Let's start at the start / **_(empieza desde el principio)_**  
****Build a masterpiece / **_(construye una obra maestra)_**  
****Be careful what you wish for / **_(cuidado con lo que pides)_**  
****History starts now / **_(la historia comuenza ahora)_****

**Sunlight's on the bridge / **_(rayos de sol sobre el Puente)_**  
****Sunlight's on the way / **_(rayos de sol en el camino)_**  
****Tomorrow's calling / **_(el mañana te llama)_**  
****There's more to this than love / **_(es mucho más que amor)_****

**What kind of world do you want (x3) / **_(¿qué clase de Mundo quieres?)_**  
****Think anything ****  
****Build a masterpiece ****  
****History starts now ****  
****Starts now ****  
****Be careful what you wish for****  
****Start now ****  
****Now… **

_Quizás alguno lo leyó ya… (aunque sería un milagro, ya que nunca tuvo demasiada acogida por donde lo llevé…pobre de mí…)_

_Pido disculpas si la letra de la canción o la traducción no es correcta, pero hace mucho que dejé de estudiar Inglés, y, seguir que algo se resintió. Ahí va…La historia va a comenzar…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle, asustando a la gente con su peculiar mirada de asco y superioridad y, por supuesto, por su ropaje, que, aunque intentara ahora disimular entre los "normales habitantes de Londres", este seguía siendo muy estrafalario a los ojos de los transeúntes...Sobre todo su capa: negra, larga y ondeándose al viento (debido al paso acelerado que siempre llevaba para dirigirse a...ningún sitio )

Solía vivir así desde que, por culpa de la familia Malfoy (a los que ahora odiaba más aún que antes) y ese estúpido encantamiento fidelio (aún pasados casi tres años de aquello aún no comprendía cómo había podido aceptar...). Ahora las cosas se habían enredado sobre manera, ya no había vuelta atrás...

Recordó cómo, sabiendo de antemano, la petición que le sería hecha a finales de ese verano, pidió encarecidamente a Albus Dumbledore (el mago más grande que jamás haya existido y comandante en jefe de La Órden del Fénix) que no le obligara a hacerlo:   
FLASHBACK  
-Severus...debes cumplir su deseo...si no lo haces Voldemort perderá la confianza que te tiene depositada.No puedes negarte a eso:si Draco no me mata, deberás hacerlo tú.Tranquilo hijo-intentó animarle- idearemos un plan y los miembros de la Órden lo entenderán!"  
FIN FLASHBACK  
-VIEJO LOCO!!!-gritó causando la espantada de los muggles que lo rodeaban-Por tu culpa la perdí...

Se sentó en un bordillo del acerado y pensó en como ella, estando en 2º curso, entró en la sala de profesores de la escuela, interceptando una conversación entre él y el celador...La conversación versaba acerca de su doble trabajo como espía: Mortífago a servicio de Voldemort, espía de Dumbledore...  
Desde ese momento, aunque él no lo supiera por aquel entonces, la chica depositó toda su confianza en él ("sabía que podía confiar en ti Sev", solía decirle)  
Seguía disimulando, por expreso mandato de su intimidante profesor, delante de sus amigos; aunque, en más de una ocasión, sospecharon de lo benevolente que se había vuelto con el odioso maestro... 

Durante su 6º curso las visitas secretas entre ellos aumentaron:  
FLASHBACK  
-Debes poner fin a esto, Severus...   
-Hermione...Albus no quiere, ¡y él es quien manda!Si finalmente no cumplo mi cometido de protección a Draco la voz se correrá rápidamente entre los mortífagos: yo perdería credibilidad ante Voldemort y Potter sus posibilidades de brindarnos un futuro mejor a toda la comunidad mágica...a tí y a mi...  
-Pero el día se va acercando y tengo miedo de perderte...de que algo te ocurra!!ante eso, los mismos miembros de la Órden...-sus palabras fueron ahogadas por sollozos que rompían el corazón del profesor.  
-Yo también tengo miedo...-acabó por decir dándole un fuerte abrazo  
FIN FLASHBACK

Tras la muerte, provocada finalmente por él (Ay draco!!que cobarde fuiste a final!!) de Dumbledore, los miembros de la Órden no le perdonaron...Por más veritasérum que le hicieron beber, aceptaron que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero  
"¿el perdón? JAMAS!!!" gritó ese día un (más que nunca) desvocado Moody.

Sacó de un bolsillo de su capa (el más cercano a su corazón) una fotografía: ella y él, en la mazmorra que fué testigo de sus encuentros y sus declaraciones de amor eterno.  
Besó la fotografía en movimiento, lo más cerca que pudo de Hermione, que, tras aparecer por uno de los bordes del papel corriendo, lo abrazaba, una y otra vez (eso era lo divertido de hacerse las fotos ellos sólos, que nadie se las hiciera: en todos y cada una de ellas uno aparecía de repente, lo que hacía que siempre rieran...)  
-¿Por qué te dejaste convercer por ellos?¿por qué tú, que todo lo sabías, me dejaste sólo?- le rogó respuestas en vano y lloró

Una canción comenzó a sonar desde un coche cercano, donde una chica esperaba a su pareja (que sacaba dinero de una máquina en la pared...qué locura!). Iba a levantarse de allí, molesto: la música muggle le recordaba a ella...

**"Got a package full of wishes ****  
****A time machine, a magic wand..." **

"-...varita mágica, esto sí que es gracioso!!" y, pensándoselo mejor, que quedó a escuchar más

**"Printed on a box I see ****  
****ACME'S build-a-World-to-be..."**

Sonrió para sus adentros...  
"-Ojalá yo tuviera una caja de esas..."

**"What kind of World do you want? ****  
****Think anything ****  
****Let's s****tart at the start ****  
****Build a masterpiece ****  
****Be careful what you wish for: ****  
****History start now..." **

La música seguía y seguía, dándole vueltas en su cabeza, imaginando cómo sería empezar de nuevo con ella: su mundo perfecto, a medida.

Preguntó a la asustada chica quién cantaba esa canción y, dándole las gracias, corrió a buscar una tienda para comprar el CD single  
"-Ay Severus!!¿quién te iba a decir a tí que ibas a vivir y actuar como uno más de ellos...un muggle más!!"  
Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan animado.

Volvió a su casa y, tomando una lechuza, envió su nueva adquisición a su antiguo amor, deseando hacerla recapacitar y, por fin enfrentar a todos, para poder estar juntos de nuevo   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.- 

A la mañana siguiente una lechuzase posó en la ventana de la habitación que Hermione y Ginny compartían en La Madriguera (desde que sus padres murieron), con un paquetito. Lo abrió: un CD y una escueta nota con su letra, pero sin remitente  
Suspiró y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla:  
"Piénsalo y, si aún me amas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme"

Escuchó una y otra vez la canción. Rió y lloró a partes iguales: no dejaba de sorprenderle que él oyera, y más aún, que comprara, música muggle...  
Sólo salió de la habitación cuando decidió qué haría 

-Hermione!¿cómo te encuentras? Ginny nos contó que recibiste una lechuza de él y que llorabas...  
-Bien Molly...gracias...  
-Herms, querida...-dijo Arthur con algo de pena en su voz- Veo que has preparado tu maleta...  
-Lo siento Arthur...-intentando contener las lágrimas- Vuelvo con Severus.  
-HERMIONE!!-gritaron todos los presentes.  
-Sé que no lo perdonaron, pero cuando quieran hacerlo...estoy segura que tanto él como yo no le guardaremos ningún rencor...Ya no puedo seguir así: los amo como mi familia que considero que son, pero no puedo...sin él no...- lloró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Sabía donde encontrarlo...millones de veces hablaron de ese lugar.  
Hacía años que él había vendido la mansión familiar y, aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad en su 6º curso, habían ido los dos a comprar un apartamento para él en el Londres muggle:  
FLASHBACK  
-Ya no podré escapar de tí!! Conoces mi guarida...  
-No seas tonto Severus!!La venderías y te trasladarías para que no te siguiera el rastro...  
-¿Sin tí?No soy capaz de hacer negocios con Galeones!!¿¿Cómo lo haría con Libras yo sólo??  
FIN FLASHBACK  
"-Así que sigues ahí..."   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Llamaron a su puerta cerca de las 3 de la tarde.  
La primera vez no lo oyó, inmerso como estaba en el recuerdo de la última vez que la vió:  
FLASHBACK  
Reunión en casa de los Weasley en presencia de los miembros de La Orden que quedaron vivos tras la batalla.  
Él le tendía su mano dolorida, invitándola a ir con él, pues ya no era bienvenido al lugar:  
-Comenzaremos una vida juntos, solos, tú y yo...como antes...  
-Lo siento, Sev…-contestó luchando por no llorar delante de todos-No podría...no sin la familia...ya sabes lo que eso es para mí…-se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el tumulto.  
FIN FLASHBACK 

Volvió a sonar la puerta, ahora sí la oyó: parecía que la iban a tirar...  
Abrió y, lo que vió lo dejó sin habla:

-Severus...pensé que no abrirías  
-Hermione...pensé que no vendrías... 

Hizo un gesto, incitándole a adentrarse en su casa. Estaba preciosa... 

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te alegras de verme?  
-Vienes sin equipaje...-se lamentó- No espero buenas noticias. 

Él sintió todas sus esperanzas desvanecerse, pero ella sonrió...Durante lo que duró esa sonrisa, Severus notó cómo si le devolviesen la vida.

-Ah!Es por eso...Molly dijo que...  
-Molly!!Siempre es Molly!!-contestó enfadado  
-Severus...no te enfades...ven y siéntate-le rogó acomodándose en el sofá.

El se sentó, pero no junto a ella, sino en un mullido sillón que quedaba enfrente:mejor mantener las distancias o se volvería loco... 

-...- Hermione no sabía cómo comenzar y el silencio calló sobre ellos, solo por unos instantes...aunque pareció una eternidad.- Ya elegí cómo quiero que sea "mi Mundo"...  
-¿Junto a "tu Familia"?-contestó con su habitual sarcasmo y algo de rintintín.  
-Junto a "NUESTRA Familia". 

Severus no supo cómo reaccionar: ¿acaso lo que le intentaba decir era que volverían a ser uno? ¿o era una invitación formal de los Weasley para formar, todos unidos una sóla familia? 

-Dí algo Sev... 

Levantó él de su asiento y caminó por la habitación, al rato: 

-Aclárate...por favor- Le dolía hablarle así, pero sus nervios lo estaban traicionando...  
-Sólo si te sientas junto a mí- A lo que obedeció ansioso.

Ella le contó como los Weasley la vieron llorar día tras día durante los dos años que llevaba viviendo con ellos; le recordó que, a causa de la muerte de sus padres en manos de mortífagos, entró en el núcleo familiar de los pelirrojos (de los que no se separaría por nada del Mundo); y, finalmente cómo esa mañana se había enfrentado a ellos: 

FLASHBACK   
-¡No quiero perderos!¡Sois MI FAMILIA!...pero comprended que, sin él, esa Familia no está completa...   
Todos quedaron estupefactos: por fin había unido las palabras "él" y "Familia" en una misma frase...En verdad lo amaba: eran las dos cosas más importantes de su vida...Por fin entendieron que él no era sólo un capricho adolescente  
FIN FLASHBACK

Severus bajó su cabeza y lloró, contento de que todo estuviera llegando al final...todo aclarado...La oyó continuar: 

-Así que te pido, por favor, que abras tu caja de "construya su propio Mundo" y me ayudes a construirlo...Sólo elegí, con mucho cuidado, las dos cosas que quiero que haya en ella: Tú y los Weasley, formando una sola Familia...-le tomó las manos y lo abrazó.

El silencioso ex-profesor respondió al abrazo que tanto tiempo llevaba envidiando a la fotografía y contestó: 

-Ese Mundo es el más fácil de construir...Te amo Hermione, y siempre lo haré.  
-Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo. 

Por fin se besaron, como hacía tiempo que los dos deseaban. 

-¿Y tus cosas, entonces?  
-En La Madriguera!Esta noche cenamos allí (Molly está preparándote una gran cena de bienvenida familiar) y nos las traemos poco a poco...  
-Ah, sí???¿Molly?No me envenenará, ¿no?  
-Severus...!-sonrió antes de volverlo a besar.  
-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí?  
-Lo justo para que nos dé tiempo a una preciosa (y esperada) reconcilianción...-le contestó guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo levantar del sofá y encaminarlo a su habitación... 

----------------------------------------------------------   
NOTAS AUTORA: Bueno chics!!! Sé que es un poco largo...pero espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber!!! Estaré eternamente agradecida...

LA HISTORIA COMIENZA AHORA EN VUESTRAS CABEZAS!!...vosotros decidís la que prefiráis...pero no me los hagais sufrir demasiado, que ya sufrieron bastante!!!!

Gracias por su precioso tiempo dedicado a leerme...


End file.
